fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever/Australian Censorship
That Cool Show ''has been heavily edited in Australian airings. The follow is an '''incomplete list of Australian censors' throughout the series. All censored scenes/lines are in bold. Season one Plungin' the Dungeon *Censor one: **Chocolate Milk: SHUDDAP! **(Kyle blows up) **'Circle: What the f-' **Chocolate Milk: Anyways, *Censor two: **Kyle and Circle: CHOCOLATE MILK FLY AWAY NOW! **Chocolate Milk: Ugh, have you been smoking again? There's not a single danger in the whole - Whup, there's a murderer, better get going. *Censor three: **Chocolate Milk: Are you freaking kidding me? *Censor four (the longest cut scene to date): **Kyle: Ohh... Well I've ran out of macaroni, so, uhh... (sticks the key in his body) And now I can cover it in macaroni! (pulls it out, but it is covered in guts, blood and even his stomach) Oops. **'Circle: Well, only one way left! (pulls open his mouth, throws Chocolate Milk in then throws himself in)' **'Kyle: Oh wow, this is incredibly painful. (comes out as "Oh how, hih in ihehily haihul)' **'(Meanwhile, in Kyle's body)' **'Chocolate Milk: So if I just lower myself down past the - (watches Kyle's heart) Well this is incredibly disturbing... but if I just lower down to the stomach-' **'Circle: Dude, his stomach is on the key!' **'Chocolate Milk: Oh yeah...' **'(Scene cuts to Kyle, and the two suddenly jump out)' **'Kyle: OH LORD WHY IS THIS HAPPENING, DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG-' **'(Chocolate Milk rugby tackles Kyle and grabs his stomach. He puts his hand in)' **'Chocolate Milk: This feels like macaroni!' **'(Pulls his hand out and is holding a bunch of little Chocolate Milks)' **'Chocolate Milk: Kyle?' **'Kyle: (Is juggling zebras while doing backflips) Oh, did you check out this new- hey, is that new wallpaper over ther-' **'Chocolate Milk: KYLE?!' **'Kyle: Okay, I'll admit it, I secretly pull babies out of you and eat them. I'm sowwee.' **'Chocolate Milk: That's not enough, just "sorry"!' **'(CM coughs up a bunch of little Circles)' **'Circle: Chocolate Mlik?' **'Chocolate Milk: I found the macaroni! (Pulls macaroni out of Kyle's stomach)' **'Three: Yayy!' **'Kyle: Aughhh, why must I have taken out my stomach...' **'(Chocolate Milk covers the entire key with all the macaroni, before throwing it back in Kyle)' **'Kyle: AGHHH!' **Chocolate Milk: A macaroni key! Shaved time: 54.7 seconds. Toilet Floods and Rubber Ducks *The line "What the hell" which was heard briefly in the background is muted. Shaved time: 0 seconds. The Completely Random Parade *Censor one: **Chocolate Bar King: Now that I've got you right where I want you... Hey, Mr. Lawyer, are we allowed to eat their internal organs? (Mr. Lawyer shakes his head) Aww... **Chocolate Milk: Oh bananas, what are you gonna do to us? *Censor two: *Chocolate Bar King: I'll set my attack bars on you! (laughs) They're gonna tear your eyes out of the sockets. Attack bars... Attack! *Censor three (all of the fight scene censors) **(an attack bar jumps onto Chocolate Milk with a sword, Chocolate Milk grabs the sword and cuts him in half, then punches him repeatedly. Kyle runs at an attack bar, bites into him and flicks his fingers into his eyes. '''Circle rolls into one, '''a montage of them punching, kicking, etc. the attack bars play and they stand on a pile of defeated bars) Shaved time: 18 seconds. Category:That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever Category:BaconZone